With the continued growth of the Internet and the World Wide Web, streaming media has become ubiquitous. Users frequently listen to streaming music on Internet radio stations such as Pandora, and watch streaming television shows, movies, and video clips on websites such as Hulu, Netflix, and YouTube. Interactive streaming multimedia content, though less common, is also available. Current forms of interactive videos allow a viewer to make choices on how to proceed through predefined video paths; however, this functionality is accomplished using separate video segments that are jumped to upon selection, resulting in a noticeable disconnect in audio and video between consecutive segments.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for constructing multimedia content having seamless transitions between individual segments.